Trilogy of Doom part three
by Mercenary-18
Summary: the final part feedback appriceated


Only a day has passed since Raptor gained his powers and the whole city was on its knees. Manny was sulking on his couch as Frida entered the Rivera home.

"Are ya still bummed about Raptor?" Frida asked with concern.

"Frida, just watch." Manny turned on the TV and described what was happening while changing the channel. "The police are powerless, super villains are fleeing the city to try and find somewhere where the competition will be less fierce, superheroes are coming INTO the city to try and stop Raptor, and are still overpowered!" The channel was changed to Albino Burrito running while singing his theme song only to be batted over the horizon.

"That I saw coming." Frida said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Worst of all, he manifested that 'Fury Phoenix' thing that makes him invincible." Manny said, referring to an avian-themed battle-aura on another channel. Without warning, White Pantera flew through the window and smashed into the wall opposite. Only Frida reacted to this, Manny didn't even jump. "Failed attempt to stop Raptor, Dad?" Manny asked while sounding like he had already asked the same question a hundred times.

"Don't worry, hijo, I'm sure he's close to being defeated" White Pantera said heroically while still stuck in the wall. Puma Loco came into the room, seeming to be depressed and in withdrawal. "Papi, what's wrong?" Puma Loco looked up with big pouty eyes.

"I haven't stolen anything in days! Not since that blasted punk Raptor showed up!" he yelled as he slumped onto the couch.

"I can't help but think that this is my fault." Manny said, crossing his arms.

"Manny, don't blame yourself." Frida said, trying to comfort her friend.

"But Frida, if we didn't interfere with his plan, he may have just used the guitar and we could've taken it back."

"No matter even if it is your fault, Manny." White Pantera began (still stuck in the wall) as he used his legs as if they were his arms. "I'm sure that good will triumph over this monster of a teenager! Now it's time to get some rest, you have school tomorrow." Manny just got up slowly and walked into his room.

"Night, dude." Frida said quietly as she left the Rivera home.

Later that night Manny was in bed, and a storm was raging outside his window. He was suddenly woken up by someone grabbing his throat; it was someone he had hoped to never see again. It was Django of the Dead!

"Listen to me, Tigre!" The skeletal juvenile said with anger in his voice. "I know you know about that Raptor guy, so spill your guts before I make you!" Manny couldn't breathe, but gave Django a signal that he was going to talk.

"First of all, ARE YOU CRAZY?! My dad is still in the wall just outside, what if he sees you?" Manny asked while trying not to wake his family.

Django paused as he walked towards the window. "Then follow me, unless you're scared." Manny didn't get a chance to answer because Django leaped out the window. Being called scared always made Manny mad, so he turned into El Tigre and followed the evil incarnate skeleton across the city until he reached an abandoned warehouse. Django leaped in through the skylight, El Tigre followed. As he landed on the floor, he noticed the whole complex was empty and very dark as two red eyes appeared in the dark. Django stepped forward. "We're alone. Happy?!" he was impatient and seemed very irritated about the denial of information he wanted.

"Ok, Raptor has very advanced tech, combat skills and of course the powers he got from Sartana's Guitar."

"Can he be beaten?" Django asked grabbing and lifting El Tigre up by his shirt

"If he can, it would take a real monster to beat him." El Tigre replied, getting out of Django's grasp. "If you're not going to ask anything else, I'm going to bed." El Tigre left leaving Django with his thoughts.

"It would take a real monster, eh? Well we'll see about that!"

Raptor landed on the crater of the Miracle City Volcano with his Fury Phoenix in triumph.

"I love the smell of chaos in the evening, especially when I make it!"

Just then, Django pushed Raptor out of his battle aura and into the volcano. They landed on a platform Django and Sartana has used some time ago. Raptor looked up at his attacker and lost any anger against him. "Django of the Dead I presume?" Raptor asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm here to take back what's rightfully my nana's!" Django yelled as he stabbed Raptor in the chest with his claws. Raptor only had a look of surprise on his face for a second, before he pulled them out with little effort.

"You actually stabbed me, this will be fun!" Raptor then tossed Django at the wall; he climbed out and was really peeved.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Bring it, Django!" Both teenage super villains fired energy beams at each other, one seemed to match the other, Django's agility seemed to beat Raptor's speed while his training trumped Django's ferocity. "You're good, for a dead man." Raptor said, almost laughing while panting with exhaustion.

"Look who's talking!" Django yelled, with the same level of exhaustion. Both were unaware of a 'little birdy' watching them.

Back at the Rivera house Manny was asleep in bed, but he was awoken by a tapping on the window.

"I can't catch a break tonight, if no one wants me to sleep, they should just say so." he said walking over to his window. As he opened it the Black Cuervo was on the other side, with a very worried face. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"It's about Raptor." Cuervo began. "He's fighting Django of the Dead!"

"Why should I care?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just go back to bed!" the young hero/villain aggressively commanded.

The young villainess sighed "if their fight were to continue into the city, many innocent people can die!"

Those words sunk deep into Manny. "Fine, I'll help." He became El Tigre and followed Black Cuervo to the volcano where he couldn't guarantee that either will return.

Django was on the ground in pain. Raptor was standing over him.

"Sorry, Deadman, you challenged me and now you have to die." Raptor said about to blast the skeletal teen into oblivion, but then something flew between them, saving Django while leaving a smoke trail. Raptor looked to where the trail led to see Django, El Tigre, and his little sister the Black Cuervo on a platform.

"Well, well, well. A team up between my baby sister, the Deadman and a clueless punk." El Tigre was offended.

"I guess we're on even ground then" Django stated.

"No, you're still outmatched!" Raptor yelled activating his Fury Phoenix. He gave a 'bring it on' hand signal.

"What do we do?" Cuervo asked her new-found partners

"With no other option, I suggest we do the Rivera Macho Blitz!" El Tigre said with some pride. The other two villains looked at him with confusion. "It's where a group of at least three people launch their most powerful member which causes tremendous destruction, with a slight side-effect of death." the young Rivera explained.

"NOT IT!" both villains yelled.

"I'm waiting…" Raptor called, Fury Phoenix tapping it's foot. Just then the trio leaped into action.

"SUPER…" Cuervo threw Django.

"MACHO…" Django threw El Tigre.

"BLITZ!" Django used an energy wave from his guitar to propel El Tigre super-fast towards Raptor. He sensed there was too much power to dodge or block.

"Aw poopie." Raptor said as El Tigre hit him. There was a huge explosion of red and green fire. Cuervo and Django hid in a cavern to escape the blast. When it ended they emerged to see if El Tigre survived.

"I'm ok!" El Tigre yelled as he walked out of the smoke, his costume damaged. Cuervo and Django had a look of relief on their faces which changed to fear as Raptor emerged from the smoke. He used his powers to grab the trio of super powered teenagers and bring them before him. They expected him to kill them. They waited. But the most unexpected thing happened, he was laughing. Laughing! It was the last thing they expected from the near-destroyer of the city.

"You guys managed to beat me! Fifteen years and I have finally been beaten!" He then released them.

"Why do you care?" Django asked with frustration.

"Have you been unstoppable before? It's boring! I owe you guys for the most fun I had in years." With that he flew off.

"Have we seen the end of him?" Django asked.

El Tigre and Cuervo looked at each other and replied in unison. "Doubt it."

With that they left for their homes. Both Cuervo and Tigre were scared of what would happen in the future concerning Raptor.

**End of Part Three**


End file.
